


Foggy

by psypher



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, Smut, dance, kaistal - Freeform, sm practice room, this is an old fic and i never posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psypher/pseuds/psypher
Summary: The SM building is empty, dark and abandoned for the time being. Jongin is a dancer, Soojung is a dancer. What a perfect opportunity for some 'dancing'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this was written ages ago and is late but I just felt like my ao3 was dry as hell and i needed to post more stuff :/ 
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@psypher](http://psypher.tumblr.com)

The sweet lull of a melodic beat escapes the tiny gaps underneath the dance studio doors and spill out to echo into the dim hallway. Jongin wades his fingers through his hair and smirk softly as he makes his way to the direction of the music. A tall, slim figure dressed in loosely fitted clothes dances swiftly through the small audience opening of a room which Jongin was peering through. Her graceful movements to her own voice sparked hairs on Jongin’s neck to stand, and the poise of her face scrutinising her every action was mesmerising to him.

He entered slowly into the room and once he safely locked the door, synchronised with her own dance- honouring her diligent efforts. Despite their choreography having minimal interaction, the image of her joyed face at the view of the graceful boy amplifying the visual of the dance through the mirror was electric. The bass resonated to accommodate the chorus’ drop, at which Jongin stopped copying her movements and walked towards her.

Love is Four Walls… the music rang as she raised her arms for the point choreography, while Jongin sensually roamed his hands on her shape, touching as much of her waist and swaying hips as the music would allow.

Soojung let out a delicate gasp as she continued her dance as she sharply locked eyes on Jongin. The music cued for her arms to motion upwards and Jongin takes this opportunity once again to trace his fingers on her covered skin. Soojung laughs and ceases dancing at the distracting act.

“Okay, Okay you win. What do you want?” She cheerfully huffs as she slides down the cold mirror to relieve the heat of relentless practicing.  
“Haven’t you done enough practicing? I wanted to come hang out, but looks like you’re too busy” he pouted and plopping next to her.  
“Is it so bad liking my own dance?” she breathes out with a smile. “We can just hang out like this, you know. Empty building, good music and air conditioning” She gazes at him and finds his warm hand to interlace with hers.

“True, but how did you know the building’s empty?” Jongin asks staring at their connected hands placed on the cold floor with the loop of the song beginning again.

“Everyone else besides us is on schedule, I also know you locked every entrance to the building.” Soojung smirks at him.

“I did actually. What exactly would that mean?” He challenged. Soojung stood on her knees and inched herself closer to Jongin in her short, tennis skirt and reached her leg over his body. She loomed above him for a while before delicately placing herself on his lap. Her eyes scanned over the contours of his face and jawline while her warm hand made foggy traces on the mirror she supported herself with. She found his lips and leaned in closer to close the cold gap between them, feeling her knees give out from their posture and her body finally connecting with his.

Their lips and tongues worked together in the art of push and pull with their heavy breaths muting the hum of the cool air. Soojung would tilt her head to get better access to Jongin and he would let out a stream of vibrations from his throat to display his satisfaction. Soojung got tired of clean cut routine, so she decided to rotate her hips with her open skirt onto Jongin’s growing hardness beneath her. 

She was completely aware of her effect on him as she released lip lock and let her mouth hang agape at the pleasure she was giving herself against Jongin. He still had a way to go before he would be standing at his tallest so Soojung systematically rolled her clothed crotch onto his. Jongin finds his hands glued to her wide hips grasping for maximum friction on the head of his cock with Soojung. She smiles at him frequently before biting her lip whenever Jongin would angle his own hips upwards and feeling himself grow with every move. 

“Go faster.” He ordered with a whisper with his head against the cold mirror and a blush on his face. Soojung took charge and ground herself quicker and harder against the strain on Jongin’s pants causing his hard zipper to be exposed and touched by Soojoung’s folds eliciting a squeak of pleasure to escape her. Jongin reached up to guide his hands under Soojoung’s clothes, up her toned abdomen and up to cup her breasts. He massaged one with his right hand and tweaked her sensitive bud to hear her sweet voice give into pleasure again.

They bounced and moved together swiftly and gracefully, like the immaculate dancers they are. Each thrust upward was met with a hair raising twist down hungry for pressure. Their heated dance was systematic and never failing to satisfy their need for each other’s touch. Bobbing up and down, the manipulation of air escaping their lips, unrestrained feather light touches to their most sensitive areas drove each other mad. They knew the choreography to each other’s body that could unlock their deepest selves, and in turn they gave everything.

As her moans frequent, she rode him harder than ever, bouncing on her knees to meet Jongin’s resumed upward thrusts. Her muscles tightened from the escalating pleasure travelling up her nerves and down her toes. Jongin’s groans became louder and husked from his chest as he looked up at Soojung with her eyes shut, lips becoming dry from her heavy breaths and her harsh movements against his cock. Seeing such a peaceful sight erupt an erotic pleasure was invigorating to Jongin and helped him reach his thigh-shuddering peak after he felt wetness soak through his underwear, heard a bashful gasp of his name and a breathless Soojung lying on his chest.

“Damn,” he choked out, petting Soojung’s tangled hair. “But, we’re not in high school you know. I felt like that was too softcore even for us.”

“Oh I’m sorry we’re in a building that we work in and I have a little bit of my dignity left.” She rose up from his chest to level to his gaze.

“I suppose now that out underwear are soiled and we reek of sex that we can actually do it elsewhere?” She inquired with her finger tracing the outlines of his pecks on his tight tshirt.

“I parked right outside,” He widened his eyes in lustful urgency. 

“I’ll be right out, keep the engine on idle” She replied with the same enthusiasm.

They both rose, crotches sore and sensitive and Soojung chuckled while staring downwards at Jongin’s body. Then he sees it, a dark blue damp spot on the centre of his pants and eliciting an annoyed groan from him.

“Relax, you’re taking it off anyway.”


End file.
